


Just Another Morning in Sherlock's Bed

by The_Evil_I



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Time, M/M, kind of, more of a tease really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_I/pseuds/The_Evil_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 221B snippet that I couldn't get out of my head.  Not quite sex, but still sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Morning in Sherlock's Bed

John wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten here. Here was, currently, Sherlock's bed. The part he was mostly uncertain about was why both he and the man spooning behind him were completely naked. How did he know? Because Sherlock was hard. Hard and poking him right in his lower back. His very lower back.

He was just trying to figure out if he should flee the room screaming or give in to a sudden, inexplicable urge to push backwards and see where things went after that. He didn't have nearly as much time to make that decision as he'd hoped.

"John?" Sherlock's voice was slurred and sleepy, but still deep enough to make John shiver, and the point of contact where they were touching came into an even more immediate focus. John could feel his friend freeze behind him. And then, with more than enough time for John to move away, should he wish to (and he didn't wish to at all, didn't want to move except to feel more of Sherlock pushing at that place that ached with a sharp, sudden longing he'd never felt before) Sherlock pressed his lips very carefully and very deliberately against the back of John's neck.

John arched his body like he'd been electrocuted, pressing his body against Sherlock's.  Smothering a groan, Sherlock pressed back.


End file.
